


Caught

by PastelleJune (SeraRieko), SeraRieko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Gay, He walks in a lot, Kinks, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, Shameless Smut, Tags are added along with chapters, Toys, Underage - Freeform, Victor joins them once, Victor walks in on them, Yuri is a slut for him, Yuuri is dom, a bit OOC, dildo, or twice, sucking and fucked at the sake time, they're both virgins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraRieko/pseuds/PastelleJune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraRieko/pseuds/SeraRieko
Summary: When Victor told the  two of them to bond, this wasn't really what he meant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread, might have some mistakes.

**Yuri Plisetsky**

The Russian skating prodigy was here, laying under the one man he thought he hated the most. 

He had a soft blush on his cheeks, his eyes half lidded and he allowed the raven haired male, the other Yuri, Yuuri to touch him in the most intimate way he's ever been touched. 

One may think other wise, but he was a virgin. Yuri Plisetsky was a big, lonely virgin. He won't be for much longer though, it seemed. 

Yuuri had two fingers pressed into him, moving them slowly, stretching, scissoring them. And Yuri shamelessly wiggled around under him. Victor had gone out for the night, drinking by himself. Yuuri didn't drink, and of course Yuri was still a minor.

Yuuri left a soft kiss on his neck, nibbling at the skin and sucking, leaving a mark. The blonde was way too lost in pleasure, his erect member standing up proudly. Except he himself was not proud. He got quiet and shy as soon as he was stripped off his clothes. 

The raven added a third finger and Yuri swore he could melt. The pain was both good and bad. He wanted more, but wanted less.  More pleasure. More pain. Less pleasure ... Pain... pleasure ... pain ... 

"Yuuri, hah, shit." He moaned loudly, his eyes clenching shut. "More. I want more!" 

The Japanese male smiled softly, kissing him, biting his lower lip and tugging on it. Hard to believe he too was a virgin. But that just excited Yuri more.  

He'd be his first. And Yuuri would be his first. He was nervous. Really nervous. 

Would it hurt? 

Stupid question. Yuri knew the answer. Clearly it would. Yuuri was actually quite big. His dick... I mean. 

Yuri let out a whine as the fingers left his body, and Yuuri moved slowly, kneeling between his spread legs. Yuri closed his eyes, which he had been blinking slowly and bit his lower lip. "I'm yours." He whispered. 

Yuuri kissed his cheek, then his lips again as he slowly entered the smaller, skinny Russian boy. Yes. He was still a boy. And in his heart, Yuuri knew this was wrong. But he loved him. He loved him more than Victor. 

Yuuri merely adored the older male. The younger, he loved with all his being, despite the harsh comments he would always get. 

Yuri let out a pained sob. He tangled his soft hands in Yuuri's hair and tugged, trying to calm himself. It was so, so painful. He's never felt anything like this. 

Not even when he fingered himself. 

Or when he 'borrowed' a toy from one of the other skaters. He'd spent a little too much time washing it, but he was a little reluctant to try it even then. It only went in half way before he gave up, deeming it too much. 

He hadn't returned it though. Just in case.

The small blonde moaned quietly as Yuuri began moving, stretching him, torturing him with his slow pace. But Yuri didn't wish for anything too hard and fast anyways. 

It was weird moaning his own name. 

But here he was, doing it anyways. "Yuuri...Yuuri!"  He got louder as the pleasure grew. He refused to touch himself. 

The blonde whispered I no the raven's ear. "Yuu... Touch me.~" It was so lewd. So sinful. 

But Yuuri grabbed the Russian's member and began  jerking him off in time with his trusts. Said movements got quicker and before Yuuri knew it Yurio had already cum all over himself. 

But he didn't stop moving. He had great stamina after all.  He felt a little proud as the blonde slowly got hard again, his back arching prettily. 

Yuuri bit his neck, sucking and leaving hickeys. He'd take blame for them later. If he had to. 

What he didn't expect was for Yuri to be crying, rocking back against him and letting out the most sexual noises he has ever heard. Well...He did watch porn before. 

Yuri clenched around Yuuri's member, in too much pleasure to hear the door open slowly and notice Victor peeking in only for his eyes to go wide. 

Neither of the two seemed to have noticed him though. Yuri reached up clawing at the pillow under his head as Yuuri pounded away at his bottom. 

He was sure he'd be sore. 

But he didn't give a single shit. Not even one. 

The blonde's entire face was red, along with his chest as he cane for the second time with a loud sob and more tears of pleasure.

Yuuri fucked him into the mattress as he came, holding his hips in a thight grip before pressing in follow and releasing too, right into the ex-virgin. 

Victor cleared his throat quietly. "I am glad you two have been bonding." He said, as teasing as ever. 

Yuuri gasped, still connected to the smaller male as he turned this head to face Victor. Yuri just smirked lazily.

He was back to his cocky self it seemed. "Bet you'd have liked to join too." 

"Yuri! Don't say such dirty things!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he stumbled upon them the second time...Well... He left quite quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT proofread. Please excuse typos

**And once again,**

Here he was, but this time he wasn't laying under the other skater. This time he was in his lap, having a dick buried in his ass. To put it bluntly.

He, Yuri Plisetsky was a slut for Katsuki Yuuri.  That much was for sure.

Yuuri held his hips as he bounced, yet again unaware of their surroundings. Yuri, the poor blushing blonde was bouncing up and down, his face flushed. They were halfway clothed. Lack of time. Or maybe just patience. 

Yuri had no pants on , but Yuuri still had those on. 

The stretch. Ah. The amazing feeling. 

Yuri's head was so, so clouded he couldn't even think straight, much less speak.  

When he came to Japan, he expected to win Victor over...Not to have a relationship with someone he thought he hated. And yet here he was. No longer a blushing, angry virgin.

"Yuuri...Harder!~" He yelled out in bliss, having no shame at all. He felt full, about to rip as Yuuri rubbed him in all the right places. 

Ah yes. 

More...

More.

More! 

His voice has gone quite high, his thighs trembled, lips swollen from biting it, kissing harshly, sucking... 

Yuuri himself wasn't much better as he thrust up into the smaller body.  "Nng, Yuri !"

The blonde threw his head back, his hair flipping back wildly, and Victor was just in time to see this. His face flushed. Again? Oh God. He sure hoped they wouldn't catch something. 

And he was on his way again, leaving the two to make love. Or just fuck each other senseless. Really. 

Yuri didn't notice, but Yuuri did. It turned him on a bit and he flipped them over, pulling out for a second to make Yuri bend over, his chest on the bed, ass in the air. 

The blonde felt empty. Really empty. And it seemed Yuuri wasn't about to push back in. Not yet anyways. 

He stared at the ... gaping hole. 

Yuri grabbed the sheets needily and arched his back. "Please... Yuuri..." He pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears. 

Yuuri kneeled behind him, a smig smirk on his face as he reached into the bag that belonged to the Russian teen. 

"Look what I found." The raven grinned as Yuri turned his head to glance back at him only for his face turn redder if possible. Yuuri found the toy. 

He gulped. It was bigger than the Japanese skater. He's going to die... 

"Is this what you've been using w-when you are alone?" Thank God he only stuttered once. He was till the soft, cute Katsuki Yuuri after all. 

Yuri bit his lip. "O-only once.  Before I knew you." He said shyly. He barely even hit 14 back then.

Yuuri just hummed and slowly pressed the tip to the still stretched out hole. "You think you can take it?" he asked gently, putting a little pressure on it. Yuri just moaned, pressing back against it a little. 

The blonde looked so... Vulnerable. Endearing and honest. 

So Yuuri began to press it in. Once a little more than the head was in, he paused, letting the now whimpering Yuri adjust to it. 

The blonde had tears in his eyes and he almost tore up the sheets. His toes were clenched and his muscles tensed up. But he liked it. 

"Hah...Yuu...Yuuri-" 

Yuuri caressed his lower back with his free hand and pressed it in more, almost half way. It got thicker there. 

The dildo itself was an unrealistic pitch black colour. Yuuri didn't really find that appealing until he saw it inside if his lover. It clashed so well with the pale skin. 

All Yuuri wanted was to pound into him, but for now he wanted to just watch him, teased him. 

He could tell the blonde was going crazy with the way he was bucking his hips , whining, groaning, even punching the bed. Yuuri had worked the toy all the way in and he gave himself a few lazy strokes too. 

He then moved the object fast, hard and firm. Just the way he knew Yuri liked it. It took barely a minute and the Russian teen had already cum all over the sheets. He was sobbing as he felt the toy repeatedly slamming into that once spot that had him see stars. He was hard again in no time.  

Victor could hear it all clearly from the room down the hall too. 

So he plugged his ears in and cuddled his dog, his face red. 

"Yuuri... I c-can't take it- " He all but screamed, his body shaking slightly. 

But Yuuri didn't slow his hand. If anything. He picked up the pace and strength too. 

Until by the time Yuri had come twice more he pulled it out. Staring at the twitching ring of muscles he felt satisfied. He had come once too, resulting in a moment of break, which Yuri thought at first to be the end. Only, he was still hard.  

"I-if you leave me like this now, I swear to go-Ah!" He was cut off by his own moan as Yuuri slammed the toy back into him. 

"Behave." The raven whispered in his ear, then pulled it out again, all the way. 

Yuri bit his lip, hiding his face in the covers again. 

It seemed his backside didn't feel like closing for the time being. 

Talk about embarrassing. 

It seemed Yuuri was done though as he got up, his cock soft and he walked to the bathroom to clean the toy. 

It didn't  matter. Yuri probably couldn't take any more, despite being hard. He should know his limits. He stayed there, unmoving and quite comfortable. 

"Shower, Yurio?" He just grunted, no. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Except this time Victor stayed to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited!   
> Also, sorry it's short.

**Yuri Plisetsky,**

**The ever evolving monster.**

If we look at it that way, he really was a monster. A little bitch that took more cock than adults but only from one person. And a toy.

Well this time he was sure to ask for at least two weeks off. 

He finally allowed Yuuri to use both a toy and himself. It hadn't happened yet, but by the looks of things, it will soon. 

The hot spring was closed, so the two of them were in the water, Yuri sitting on Yuuri's lap. His arm was wrapped tightly around his shoulders, panting as Yuuri moved that toy in and out of him slowly.  

Yuri was turned on beyond belief. The hot water gave it an amazing burn. The blonde had both their erections in his hand and he jerked them off slowly, but surely. He can't remember how many times he's done this. More than once a week. But he's been here for months. 

"Yuuri..." He whispered softly right in his ear. Truth be told, he's never though his first relationship would be this sexual. 

Yuuri hummed, his hand moving painfully slow. His back was to the door, but Yuri was facing it and when the blonde's hand paused, he could guess someone came in. 

But the raven only moved the toy faster. 

"Vi...Victor!" Yuri gasped, his body tensing. His hair was wet, thrown out of his face. Yuuri tensed as well and dared not turn his head.

The blonde cursed loudly, and very much Russian...ly. 

A new words! There. 

Yuri Plisetsky invented the word Russianly. 

"Don't mind me." Victor chuckled softly, getting in next to them as if they weren't just fucking the teen with a dildo. 

'That... is hot! ' Yuri wheezed slightly, rolling his hips needily. "Yuuri!" He yelled, making the raven give a harsh jerk, his cheeks red and he avoided looking at Victor. He might just die. Seriously. 

And they were planning double today too. 

Yuuri pulled the dildo out almost fully and adjusted the way Yuri was in his lap. He lined himself up, this not being visible under the water. He began to slowly push in, making Yuri let out a loud scream, starting Victor enough to make him slip. 

But the blonde did not care one bit. He was on fire. At least he felt like it. Really felt like it. 

He hoped he won't rip. 

When Yuuri was in fully, he began to press the toy back in, making Yuri hide his face in his neck and cry quietly. He still wanted it though. "Ah...Yuuri... " 

Victor was barely visible, only his nose and eyes were out of the water. He wasn't touching himself though. It wasn't his place to do so. 

Yuri was openly sobbing, tears running down his sweaty red cheeks from the mixture of pain and pleasure. 

After a bit Yuuri began moving slowly, jerking his hips. He thought it would be best not to move the toy yet, or at all this time. Maybe once they have done this a few more times. He didn't want to overwhelm the small teen. 

Yuri came so soon even he himself didn't see it coming. He could soon feel Yuuri's movements become messy before he too came right inside the smaller male. 

Before any of the two could move, Victor lifted Yuri up like a lion cub, the black dildo still hanging out of his butt. "Ah... So that's why you screamed." He chuckled, making him stand then pulling it out. "I'd say this is pretty impressive." He commented. 

Yuuri was starting to doubt Victor even knew what shame meant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps this wasn't so bad after all.

And Yuri stared, eyes wide at Victor.

"Are you mental?!" He all but shrieked. The silver haired male must be dense! (He wasn't but Yuri could still be a little more dramatic than needed be.)

Because oh God. Victor just asked if he could JOIN !!!

Yuri took a deep breath, a bit shaky might I add. Then he gave a small nod just as Yuuri wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. 

The raven let out a soft giggle. "I-I like the idea." 

Victor smiled gently at him, then at the both of them as Yuuri guided the blonde to the bed. The Russian teen flopped down onto his stomach and lifted his hips, as if being able to tell the future. 

Or maybe he was just very horny...

Yuuri tugged his sweatpants down smoothly, exposing his bare bottom. Seems like Yuri forgot the existence of boxers. Not that Yuuri was complaining. 

The blonde kneeled on the bed, his stomach pressed to the sheets, bum high up. 

Victor moved in front of them, kneeling before Yuri on the bed and Yuuri stopped behind him, caressing his hip gently. 

Yuri glanced up at Victor and reached forwards, tugging on his pants button and zipper. Victor watched him silently, leaning back on his arms as Yuuri slowly pressed two fingers into the small blonde. 

The Russian teen bit his lip upon freeing Victor's member and taking it into his hand. 

'Little Victor isn't so little after all.' 

Yuuri only spent about two minutes stretching him out and by then Yuri had already worked Victor into his soft mouth, bobbing his head in a fairly slow, shy manner. 

Victor was playing with his hair, tugging gently as the blonde tensed. 

Yuuri was slowly pressing into him, bare. Every time he felt like he was a virgin. Except, he wasn't. And he wasn't for quite a while.

Yuuri had long since beat him to first place but he stayed with them.

Yuri moaned.

Loudly.

Because Yuuri slid right into that one spot that had him see stars. They weren't actually stars, just a flash of white or black. 

The moan sent vibrations along Victor and the blue eyed male gasped loudly, his cheeks just finally turning pink and his grip in his hair tightened. Yuri pressed down on his further, until he was near the back of his throat. He fisted at the sheets and clenched his teary eyes shut. 

He could feel Yuuri moving, making him move his head so he won't choke on the grey haired male. 

The grip on his hips was hard, the movements rough and needy. Yuri was turned on beyond belief. He couldn't call out their names, which bothered the skinny teen a bit but he merely got busy bobbing his head, sucking, hollowing his cheeks and humming as well.

He tensed, pressing his head down all the way as he suddenly came. All over the sheets. But the older two seemed far from done and he was once again hard. 

Yuri hated how he always finished so soon, how he was through his 3rd orgasm before Yuuri even had his first. But at the same time he loved it. 

Yuuri made it so he always (almost always) hit his sweet spot, roughly, hard, even painfully. 

Yuri squeezed around the raven, beginning to move his head again. Victor was patient, playing with his hair. He hadn't once jerked up into him, keeping still. 

This , the blonde found to be endearing. Very endearing. 

He made it a point to show him too, by busying himself the best he could with sucking him off. 

He teased the slit with his tongue, licked from bottom to top as ye was pounded from behind. He had a thin layer of sweat on his body. 

Suddenly Victor came and Yuri pulled back just in time for it all to land on his parted lips and his cheeks, some even on his nose. He grabbed Victor's base, licking his lips and panting harshly. He peeked at Victor, his face red and messy. 

The silver haired man patted his head, letting go of his hair. He chuckled, ruffling up the already messed up nest of blonde locks.

Yuuri groaned loudly behind him, filling him up, all the while rocking his hips gently. Yuri all but collapsed as the other male pulled out. He closed his eyes, whining softly. 

He had come again. 

And he was laying in it. 

Boy Oh boy. 

His face was covered in the sticky liquid and so was his stomach and now his legs too, as what Yuuri left in him was dripping out. 

He seemed to he a little loose in the backside area. Wink.

The blonde got up slowly with the help of Victor, who picked him up making him wrap his legs around his waist and smear cum onto his clothes as Yuuri tugged the covers off to clean them. 

Victor carried the half asleep Yuri towards the bathroom and made him stand in the tub. He undressed and chuckled as the blonde slid down the wall, wincing once he sat down.

"You seem a little worn out." Victor chuckled. 

Laugh you asshole, laugh. "You try taking two at the same time!" He sneered. 

"I have before."

He sort of choked for a few minutes on his own spit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is something Yuri never thought would happen outside of books and porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proof read, sorry! ｡^‿^｡

  **Yuri stared, wide eyed.**

"What?!" He yelled, his voice rising about two octaves. And boy, two octaves are quite the difference. Trust me. 

Victor and Yuuri smiled slyly at him. 

The blonde huffed, blushing bright red. "You want me to wear a butt plug outside?!" He shrieked. "Really?!" 

Victor nodded. "Yep. I won't be there though. " He said, almost sounding regretful. 

"Why not? " Yuri frowned, his brows furrowing. "Are you busy?" 

"I bit. I have to go to the vet." He murmured, already holding the leash in his hand. "Yuuri will take you around town. " 

"Oh. Okay." He hummed.  "But we don't have a bu-" 

"I bought some." 

"What?!" Yuri yelled, turning to face the raven who just now spoke up. "Damn it." He hissed, but he just sighed. "Hand them over." He ordered, holding his hand out.

Yuuri handed him a small pink plastic bag and the blonde resisted rolling his eyes. "How many?" 

"Five. You should start with the smallest one. It's maybe the size of my pinky. Or even smaller." Yuuri murmured shyly. 

The Russian teen nodded and then walked off. Hell if he'll let them watch. He'll do this alone. Once he entered the room, he emptied the contents of the bag onto his bed. Some were different colours. He liked the dark blue one best. The smallest, a soft pink one gave him the chills. 

He could use the blue one, but that would not be a good idea. It was, after all, the third largest. 

The blonde picked up the small pink thing, sighing. He tugged his sweatpants off, then his boxers. Yuri laid down, on his back and spread his legs. He wasn't turned on. Not really. 

He slowly began to press on it, gasping. 'Wow, it's cold!'

His breathing turned heavy as he slowly pressed it in. Once it was fully in he just laid there. A knock came on his door. "I'm not done!" He called out, sneering slightly. 

He didn't know how he should move. So he rolled onto his stomach and got up like a cat, pressing his butt up first then straightening up. 

Yuri pulled his boxers on, walking carefully. He opened the door. "Oh. Yuuri. "

"How did it go?" He asked, smiling sweetly. 

Yuri groaned. "I hate it. " He lied. 

Truth be told, now that he was standing up with his clothed partly back on he found or quite nice. 

The raven chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Sure. " He hummed and lead him back into the room. He got Yuri's pants and kneeled before him. "I'll help." 

Yuri blushed, but lifted one of his legs, his hand landing on Yuuri's shoulder for balance. 

Yuuri tugged his pants onto him and picked him up, making him wrap his arms around his shoulder and legs around his waist. 

Except he couldn't help but moan loudly. Because God damn it that thing shifted. And guess where it pressed?

Right into his sweet spot.

And holy hell,  did that feel weird. But good. It was a good kind of weird it seemed.  He'll likely die by the time they even leave the house. Much less come back!

Yuuri carried him all the way like the true gentleman he was.  It was a small restaurant. Seemed like they sold sushi.

Yuri had always been one to try new food if it looked good. Besides he's had sushi before. It was nice. His favourite was still miso soup though. Nothing beats that. 

When they finished Yuuri grabbed his hand and began leading him out slowly, mindful of his backside. He couldn't resist patting it once or twice though. 

"Have you ever been to this forest?" The raven asked quietly. Yuri shrugged. "No. Why? "

"I-I'm going to do you in there." He grinned, blushing.

As if commanded, Yuri's pants tightened and he nodded numbly. "Lead the way." He all but purred.

Yuuri grabbed his arm, dragging him in. 

Once they were nice and deep, he tugged Yuri's clothes off. He lifted him, sucking on his neck and pressed him against a softer tree. He reached over and began tugging at the plug. In out.

In.

Out.

In out.

In out in out in out... 

Getting faster until eventually he pulled the small pink object out of the near climaxed Yuri. 

The blonde's hole twitched, red and needy. Yuri was breathing quite harshly, and without further preparation Yuuri slammed into him, making him hit his head against the tree and moan loudly. 

"Fuck." He cursed. 

Lucky there was no one nearby. 

Or so he hoped. He really didn't wish to be on the news in such a position. 

Yuuri moved fast and hard, slamming into his sweet spot like always. He knew that drove Yuri crazy. And by the sounds of it, he was quite close.

And for once, so was Yuuri. 

So much for stamina!

The raven have a few more of rough trusts before he felt the tight walls clamp down on him further as Yuri arched his back, cumming over their clothed chests.

At least their jumpers were unzipped...

He kept moving, fucking the last drop and sound out of Yuri until about five minutes later he too released right into the abused hole. 

Yuri moaned, but after he came he didn't get hard again so this time, he only came once. 

They stayed connected for a few minutes before Yuuri pulled out, making his semen drip down the back of Yuri's thighs. 

The blonde made a strange noise, sort of like a childish whine. (Or a dying cat.) "You better clean me up." 

"Yes, princey~" 

"Don't you dare mock me!"


End file.
